Heatherdove
Heatherdove is a cream colored she-cat with soft furRevealed in IRC Forest when burrs get snagged in her pelt. and deep blue eyes. History Heatherdove is a warrior of WindClan. She is shown to be good friends with Echostream. She is able to visit with Starclan even when not at the Moonpool, which only she knows about. It has been confirmed that she loves to hunt. She is jealous when Echostream becomes mates with Barkfoot and wishes she had a mate of her own.Revealed at WindClan Camp She soon confesses to Echostream about her powers. She is shocked when her friend tells her about her power to fight as a demon, but is glad that they shared their secrets together. Heatherdove soon gets so upset about being lonely, she runs off and starts pending about whether to leave for ThunderClan or not. Echostream, Hawkfire, Barkfoot, and Eaglewing follow her and plead for her to stay. Hawkfire and Barkfoot soon quarrel which leaves her horror-stricken and in despair, run away towards RiverClan territory, where Eaglewing confesses his love for her and the two become mates. Heatherdove gets caught in a Fox trap; leaving her paw badly injured. Whilst in the medicine den, she reveals that her mother was Leafwave, a past medicine cat. Echowave reveals that her mother was a kittypet, owning a spiked collar such as the ones used in BloodClan. With much pushing from Echostream, Heatherdove was able to recount her past with her father. She remembers that her father was named Night; a rouge, and he was ruthless and bloodthirsty. He is known to have killed his mate, Heatherdove's mother. Heatherdove realizes that Echostream's demon form is controlled by Night's spirit. She gets into a play-fight with Echostream. She is convinced she doesn't want kits, but her heart tells her different. A hawk later attacks camp and grabs Heatherdove's injured paw, making it bleed. Eaglewing kills the hawk. She is shocked when Echostream tells her that she is expecting kits. Her friend Echowave has her kits, Pheasantkit, Brackenkit, and Moonkit. Soon after, Hawkfire has her kits on the moor, named Mallowkit, Locustkit, and Branchkit. She is seen having contractions at camp half a moon early. She later gives birth to her kits, Lunarkit, Berrykit, Dawnkit, and Thrushkit, though not without spilling blood. Her mother, Leafwave, gives her a prophecy from StarClan. There will be Four, born in blood. Heatherdove quickly figures out that the prophecy is about her kits. Berrykit and Locustkit strangely open their eyes at the same time.Revealed on WindClan Camp on July 28th, 2010. Thrushkit's power is revealed, and it is revealed he can freeze time in parts or altogether.Revealed on WindClan Camp on July 28th, 2010. Heatherdove shows sympathy to Mallowkit when it is revealed she is blind, much to the little kit's anger. Whenever Hawkfire is busy, Heatherdove watches the black kit carefully, making her that much angrier.Revealed on IRC Forest on July 28th, 2010. :Her kits are later apprenticed, and she returns to the warriors' den. :Her kits are later made warriors. Personality Heatherdove is usually pretty laid-back Revealed in WindClan Camp on July 1st, 2010., but she has plenty of humor. She seems to be prone to injuries.. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Eaglewing: Living Sons: :Lunarblaze: Living :Thrushwhistle: Living Daughters: :Berryfrost: Living :Dawnheart: Living Grandsons: :Thunderheart:Revealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Blizzardfall:Revealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 Living Granddaughter: :Wildsong:Revealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 Living Family Tree References Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Cats with Images Category:Character Category:Swifty's Characters Category:Mentor Category:To Be Deleted